In medical imaging, in particular in tomographic medical imaging, typically the raw data acquired by the imaging device is converted by a reconstruction unit into image data and stored in a standardized format. This image data can then be viewed and evaluated by a user.
Herein, different representations of the target volume examined are used for different medical issues. In particular for special examinations, for example angiography or magnetic resonance cholangiopancreatography (“MRCP” for short), the image data has to be reformatted before viewing or depicted in some other way. Inter alia, multiplanar reconstructions (“MPR” for short), maximum intensity projections (“MIP” for short) or subtractions are used for this purpose.
It is known to implement the different representations in the software of the reconstruction unit. However, for this, the reconstruction unit software has to be subject to complex and expensive changes on each new or changed representation.